Acchi Kocchi: Tsumiki's Feelings
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Tsumiki will take a chance in order to confess to Io. Will she have success? Tune in and find out


"Acchi Kocchi: Tsumiki's Feelings"

**This is my special Valentine's Fanfiction! ^^ I'm sorry I haven't published anything here lately, but I've been working on Fictionpress lately, and I hope you all forgive me. If it would make any of you feel better, I guess you could check out my Fictionpress stories. Just search for the same username but on Fictionpress. If you check them out- wait a minute! What the hell am I doing? I hope you like this story. It's in honor of my very favorite couple: Tsumiki and Io. Tsumiki is so cute, but Io is far too dense to notice. Or is he…? I hope You enjoy this special Valentine's Day Fanfiction.**

Tsumiki, the 15 year old blunette, waited for Io at her usual spot: in front of the station. It was the middle of the fall, and the temperature was dropping. The trees were dropping their brown leaves.

"Hm?" Tsumiki looked up and noticed the wind blowing leaves dancing around by the wind. She observed carefully the brown leaves, until the wind suddenly decided to turn to her and spread the leaves against her face. "NANI?!" The leaves were stuck to her face, and she couldn't shake the off. She waved her arms, and ran around half confused. Her signature cat ears popped out, trigging her mannerisms. She ran in circles, not able to stop, until she ran into something.

Well, someone. "Tsumiki?" the familiar voice asked. She shook her head around, confused by a new subjected. Until that someone took the leaves off her head, that is.

"I-Io?!" She blushed deeply out of embarrassment, feeling stupid for having her crush seen the confusion she was making out of just some leaves. She looked down, hiding her blush.

Io was confused, but he smiled. He put his hand on her head, patting her. "Are you ok, Tsumiki?"

"Nya…" she didn't answer immediately. She was enjoying the pet on her head. "Hai." She answered shortly.

"Shall we go to school?"

"Hm." She nodded yes, and they started walking towards the Nekoge Prefectural High School.

Upon arriving there, they were greeted by their three friends: Mayoi, Hime, and Sakaki.

"Ohayou, Tsumiki! Io!" Sakaki spoke, saying good morning to the couple that had just entered.

And the day was about to be as ordinary as ever: the little group would speak, the short brunette would have a nosebleed every time Tsumiki and Io, the crazy orange head would show a crazy invention she had created the previous night and tease the little couple…

Tsumiki, during all that, just kept gazing at Io. Her massive crush was of no comparison to any high school relationship. It would be impossible to beat that, if it was a competition. Well… more or less. Actually, there was one person that had a pretty big crush too.

It was the lunch break, and three friends joined the group: Kana, Saki, and Kyouka.

"Yo! Kana! Saki! Kyouka!" Mayoi called, as the three approached the table. They all decided to eat lunch as a big group, since they haven't done that in a while.

"Kon'nichiwa." Kana spoke in the name of the three, as they all sat down. It was a pleasant meal, and everybody talked loudly and with enthusiasm, the normal mood.

But there were two people who were actually pretty quiet. One was Tsumiki, of course. The second one was Kyouka. Tsumiki was curious as to why he was so quiet, so she decided to ask him.

"Kyouka-kun." She called, making him turn to her. "Why are you so quiet today."

"…I…" He hesitated in talking. A sudden blush appeared on his face, as he glanced to the blond girl of the group, Saki. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." Kyouka stood up, making everyone turn to him in surprise. He looked very serious, even with the blush, and he looked at the blond, puzzling her.

"Eh?"

"Saki, please come with me!" before she could even answer, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the classroom with him. The rest of the gang's curiosity tingled, and so they decided to follow the trail of destruction caused by the strong wind of Kyouka's speed, and they ended up on the roof. The gang opened slightly the door, enough so everyone could have a look, and they found the roof completely deserted, with the exception of the two souls that were facing each other. Saki looked confused, and a bit tired, while Kyouka continued serious, breathing heavily.

"Kyouka, what are you-"

"Saki!" he interrupted, with a short but loud word, which made her stop and blush. "Saki… I… I can't keep this inside me anymore! I cannot keep silent anymore!"

"Kyouka, what are you…-?!"

He hugged her suddenly, locking her in a tight embrace. Both blushed strongly, and their heads were next to each 0other. Kyouka's eyes were closed shut and he yelled as loud as he could, not interested in whether or not anyone would hear him, or even if Saki would become death or not. He only wanted to yell those words as loud as he could.

"SAKI, WATASHI WA ANATA NI ZEN SEKAI DE DARE YORI MO DAISUKI!" (Saki, I love you more than anyone else in the entire world!)

Saki's blush covered her entire face, and her eyes widened. She had just received a confession none other than Kyouka. Kana, Tsumiki, and all the others dropped their jaws. They certainly knew that Kyouka had a crush on Saki, but not to such extent.

"Kyouka…" her arms wrapped around his back. She smiled and spoke softly. "Anata ni mukatte onajiyōni kanjite..." (I feel the same way towards you...)

Kyouka's eyes opened out of surprise. He pulled back so he could see her smile. "R-Really?"

"Hai."

Three seconds after, Kyouka yelled again. "YATTA!" he jumped in happiness. Saki giggled, but then patted his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Aren't you forgetting something…?"

"Eh?" She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning forward just a little bit. He realized what she meant.

"O-Oh!..." he hesitated, and that was what made her ask.

"You confessed to a girl who has mutual feelings and you didn't even remembered that you would have to kiss her?"

"I-It's not that simple!" he replied, nervous. "It's that…"

"You never kissed anyone?" Saki leaned her head to the right, puzzled. Kyouka nodded, making her giggle. "Don't worry. I never kissed anyone either. But I can help you out."

"How so?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Saki closed her eyes and took his hands into hers. She put his hand around her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders, making both of them blush. Saki and Kyouka smiled nervously, and then leaned in, brushing their lips and locking them.

"Way to go, Saki-chan!" Kana said lowly, blushing from seeing such a cute sight. Tsumiki was amazed by Kyouka's courage to confess his feelings for Saki, while she herself could only drool and have nosebleeds from Io. She looked at the two of them again, and saw Saki and Kyouka hugged, foreheads against each other, both with a gentle smile. The group decided to leave the couple alone, with the exception of Kana.

"I'm happy for those two." Mayoi confessed, putting her hands behind her head.

"I know what you mean." Sakaki agreed. "Wait, where's Hime?"

"She passed out from a nosebleed at the roof." Tsumiki answered, making the other three sweatdrop by her straightforwardness.

Right then, Io's phone rang, saying he received a message. He flipped opened his phone and read the message.

"What does it say?" Tsumiki asked, curious.

"My parents are going out for the weekend. I need to find a place to stay for the mean time." Io began to enter a state of deep thought. Tsumiki was already expecting Sakaki to offer his place for his best friend to stay in, but when she looked at him, Sakaki made a thumbs up, saying that she should take the chance. Mayoi nodded, saying that she should follow Sakaki's offer. Tsumiki nodded back and summoned all her courage.

"I-Io…"

"Hm? What is it, Tsumiki?"

"Y-You could stay in my house. My parents wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright then." Io agreed with a smile, making her cat ears pop out and blush.

Tsumiki tried to phone her parents, but found it weird when she couldn't contact them. Tsumiki thought it would be okay either way.

When school was over, the two of them walked at Io's house, so he could bring the necessary: hygiene supplies, a change of clothes, etc…

They then moved to Tsumiki's house and when entering it, Tsumiki found out why she couldn't call her parents before. She found a note saying that they would be out for a week.

"It appears that our parents have the same sense of opportunity." Io admitted, putting down his bag. He wasn't going to return home after so much work, now would he?

"It seems I have to cook tonight." Tsumiki deduced, sighing.

"I can help." Io spoke, ruffling her hair a little bit. She blushed and then hopped into the kitchen. Io followed her, in order to help her. They both put on aprons in order to start cooking. They decided to cook fried pork noodles, because… that's pretty much the only thing they could do. Io took care of the fried pork, while Tsumiki took care of noodles and side dishes.

"_I wonder where she learned how to cook…"_ he thought, staring at her. She noticed this and her ears popped.

"W-Why are you staring at me, Io?"

"Nothing special. I was just wondering where you learned how to cook."

"My mother taught me. She teaches me how to cook, clean, and others."

"Well, I guess, that means you're learning how to be a great housewife from an actual housewife." His statement made her blush and steam. He smiled. "I'm sure you'll make a great housewife."

"Tchi!" she yelped, as her nosebleed tilted back her head from the pressure of it.

"A-Are you ok?" Io asked, worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" she assured, cleaning her nose with a tissue. But the, a doubt wandered into her head. Something that she had been curious for a while now.

"Io… Have you ever liked anyone?"

"Of course."

"Eh?!" He was so direct that she stared at him out of amazement, and it was amazing how her neck didn't snap. "Who?!" she asked with wide cat eyes that would scare most people.

"You." Tsumiki paralyzed temporarily. "and Mayoi."

"Eh?" Tsumiki snapped out of her trance.

"And Sakaki, and Kana, Saki, Hime, Kyouka, and lots of people."

She then realized Io was talking about friendship. Not the same kind of liking she was talking about. "No, no…"

"Hm?"

"I meant as in liking more than just a friend." She explained, looking away.

"Oh." He looked up, scratching his chin, recollecting his memories, trying to find a moment where he felt such feeling. He did remember once, but his wasn't really sure. Nevertheless, his answer was "No."

"No? You've never fallen in love?" she was actually quite surprised.

"I don't think so." He answered bluntly. Even though he did have this one moment in mind, that actually happened not so long ago, he wasn't sure whether or not it was actually love.

Tsumiki sighed silently. She was relieved and sad at the same time: in one hand, she was relieved by the fact that he didn't have anyone specific in his mind, but, on the other hand, she wished he did have "her" in mind.

"Dinner's almost ready." He stated, as the pork finished frying. The noodles were ready as well. They prepared their plates and sat down, ready to eat.

There wasn't much to talk about, the conversation theme mostly being school subjects. Somehow, they reached the topic of islands, and Tsumiki made a rather interesting question.

"Io, if you had to spend the rest of your life in an island, and you had to choose one of your friends to be with you, who would you pick?" She asked, as she began to drink from her glass of water.

"You, obviously."

She almost choked from the sudden shock, but she managed to keep everything inside. "R-Really?!"

"Of course. If you were gone, whose head would I pat?"

Her cat ears popped once again, and she looked down, and started blushing, doodling on her plate with the chopsticks, making drawings with the noodles.

After dinner, Tsumiki moved to the living room, while Io had gone to the bathroom. He came back, but, unlike her, he no longer was wearing the school uniform.

"You didn't take a shower?"

"I took one this morning. I don't want to waste water." He answered, sitting down next to her. She blushed, but decided to look straight at the TV. But, eventually, she became tired, and began to fall asleep.

She had a dream about her and Io. Anything anyone knowing their situation could expect: Io confessing to her, a marriage, etc…

But she soon woke up, finding her head on Io's lap.

"You had a good nap?" he asked with a smile, making her blush out of embarrassment. She immediately sat up and ran to the bathroom, saying she was going to take a shower. This confused Io, but he didn't mind. When she fell on his lap, he was surprised at first, but then her cute calm cat-like expression made him blush. Her light breathing, her ear twitching, and the little noises she made once in a while. He wasn't paying attention to the TV show at all. He just rubbed her head for the entire time.

He decided to set the sleeping bag in Tsumiki's room, in order to be prepared. Well, he at least assumed he would sleep in her room. Parents' rooms are a no-no in general knowledge, and there wasn't any other room proper for sleeping. Sure, the couch would be a rather good idea, with the exception that it would be uncomfortable as hell.

After setting the sleeping bag he had brought from his house, he studied her room. It had multiple plush dolls, including the one he had offered her in the arcade, almost two years ago. There were also multiple cat plushies, and a large pink bed. Large when compared to Tsumiki, that is. Io went back to the living room in order to turn off the TV, until he passed by the bathroom.

He heard a weird sound coming from inside it, and, curious with hints of worried, he decided to check on Tsumiki. He opened the first door and approached the glass door (In Japan, the shower rooms have to divisions, one for the shower and bath, and the other to set the clothes for later and so, and usually are divided by a glass sliding door), knocking on it, making sure he wouldn't glance inside by closing his eyes.

"Oi, Tsumiki."

"I-Io?!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I heard a weird sound. Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes! Go away!"

It was only fair. After all, it's a situation that anyone would panic in that situation.

"Alright. Sorry for-?!" as he turned back to the door in order to leave the bathroom, he slipped in a bar of soap Tsumiki had placed there in cases of emergency. Even if rather dry, it was slippery enough to make Io fall backwards. Io tried to turn so he could try to stop the fall, or at least not break the glass, but something quite funny and impressive happened: as he turned, the hand that would spin outwards accidentally grabbed the handle of the glass door, and it opened as he spun, ending up in him landing face first into the tiled floor of the shower room, luckily not breaking his glasses. They were far too thick to break from that kind of damage. "Itaaaaiiii…" he murmured, feeling the pain spread through his face. He then remembered a little fact. A pretty little fact.

"IO!" Tsumiki yelled, making him snap, he lifted his head slightly, and took out his glasses.

"Don't worry, I can't see without glasses!" he showed her the pair in his hand. He turned and left division, closing the glass door before putting his glasses back on and leaving the bathroom before it got any weirder. If that was possible, I mean.

Io returned to the living room, feeling like he had done something horrible, even if it was an accident. But he was still rather curious about what those noises were. It was similar to a bell of sorts.

Not so long after, Tsumiki returned to the living room, wearing her night gown, blushing.

"Tsumiki, again, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Io… It was an accident, and you didn't see anything… did you?"

"No." he answered bluntly, as he approached Tsumiki and pat her head again, making her cat ears pop out. Io saw her face change from one moment to another, which made her look more cat-like. He never admitted this to anyone, but he had a thing for cats. Tsumiki is pretty much like the humanization of a cat, and he thought that it was rather cute of her. He passed his hand throughout her hair «, feeling it pass in between his fingers. Before he noticed, his hand was underneath her chin and scratching it lightly, which made Tsumiki feel rather good. Io's blush appeared, and he stopped doing it, which confused Tsumiki.

"Eh?"

"We should go catch some sleep." Io suggested. But Tsumiki wanted to have her head patted a little bit more, which made her enter her kitty-rage mode. She bit down his head in a maw, and the only reply to it was a "Itai!"

Thy moved to the bedroom. Tsumikiwas rather nervous., She never knew if she had crazy weird mannerisms in her sleep, and if she had embarrassing ones, she wouldn't want Io to see them. She regarded the feeling of just being nervous. After all, her cruh was going to sleep in the same room as her!

It wasn't long before both were asleep. But for some reason, Tsumiki couldn't stop rolling around on her bed. Was it the high temperature? No… it was Fall, after all.

One thing she wasn't taking account into all this was that she eventually rolled out of bed and ended up falling on Io (oh yeah, his sleeping back was set next to her bed).

"Nya!"

"Wha!"

Both of them woke up, startled. Io put on his glasses and found Tsumiki, with her usual blank expression and cat ears.

"What happened, Tsumiki?"

"Nya… I think I fell off." She proposed, not really sure herself, but that was the only explanation.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm." She nodded, saying yes.

"That's good to know." He spoke with a smile, even if he was still half asleep. Tsumiki looked down and blushed. "Now, I think you should-?"

He was going to suggest her to return to the bed, but suddenly found out that Tsumiki was clinging on to him tightly, making it rather hard to move her out. Io was confused at first, but then found Tsumiki with sleepy eyes pressing her little body against his. He patted her head lightly, which made her blush radiate in the dark. "Io…"

"…" Io reconsidered her question from before, about if he ever felt anyone beyond friendship. And he was rather certain of it. He hugged her, which made her open her eyes wide, and blush stronger. She looked up at him, and found him looking down at her.

"I-Io…" Tsumiki decided to follow Kyouka's example of this morning, and gather up her question. "Io… S-s-s-s-su.-su-su-su…" she was hesitating far too much, but Io knew what she was going to say.

"Tsumiki." He called, interrupting her. He moved in and pressed his lips against hers, which made her blush wildly. After the short kiss, Io moved away, finding Tsumiki with her super wide cat-eyes. "O-Oi, are you ok?"

"Nyaaaaaa…" she passed out forward and Io caught her. He was confused, but he could only chuckle.

He fell asleep with her in his arms and it was the best nap ever.

The next day, Io and Tsumiki woke up at almost the same time, and she blushed.

"Nya?! Io?! Wasn't that a-?!" Io kissed her lips and blushed wildly again. "Dream…"

"It wasn't, Tsumiki." Io assured, smiling. Tsumiki smiled widely, leaving her Tsundere attitude behind for the time being. She jumped and kissed his lips.

"In love you, Io. I've loved you for a long time…"

"Tsumiki… I love you too."

**Well, I didn't manage to post this on Valentine's Day, but it is still pretty close. I know it's a bit rushed, but I'll make up for it. There might be a second chapter ;)**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
